Sibling Rivalries
by moogle890
Summary: Lux was always taught that the people from Noxus were evil, but a match that pits siblings against one another shows her that not every champion of Noxus are as bad as they seem. Will she throw away her prejudices to forge a bond between her and a new friend, or allow the indoctrination of Demacia cloud her judgement?
1. War Meetings

**They seriously need to update the characters you can choose. Anyways, this is supposed to be a Lux and Draven friendship fic, but alas no Draven to choose. Anyways, first fanfic, hope you all like it!**

* * *

It was a cute idea, albeit a rather random one. A new apprentice summoner one day had pointed out that there were five pairs of siblings in the League of Legends, and he rambled on about how "cool" it would be to have them fight on the Fields of Justice with the younger siblings on one team and the elder ones on the other. This idea quickly spread throughout the League as well as the rest of Valoran. Very soon, fans of the sibling champions were demanding that this match take place and be broadcasted all across Valoran. Such a match has never been done before in the League, and the public seemed to adore the idea, people were already setting up bets as to which of their favorite siblings would win. Although some of them were a bit annoyed, the champions and summoners agreed that they would do the match. The League announced the match would take place exactly one week from that day. Champions from the respective teams were allowed to talk strategies if they so choose to in this time.

**Elder Team Meeting**

Garen, Darius, Kayle, Katarina, and Nasus had all met in one of the Institute of War's many rooms to discuss their strategies for the upcoming battle. Garen and Kayle sat on one side of the room, while Darius and Katarina sat on the other. Nasus stood in the middle to be the moderator of their meeting.

"Before we begin," Nasus said in his booming voice. "We all need to agree to not let our opinions of one another wreck this meeting. This is a match, like any other match, we must work as a team if we ever hope to win. Agreed?" No one agreed…but no one disagreed either, so Nasus decided to continue.

Their meeting started out well enough with Nasus going over who should take what lane, what items to get, and how they should approach the other team. A few times another champion from would chime in with a suggestion…only for it to be shot down by the other side. These suggestions quickly became insults toward the other side's cities and champions. It eventually escalated into an all out brawl with Darius and Garen exchanging blows with one another. Katarina stood and laughed at the spectacle, while Kayle was trying to be all high and mighty and proclaim that the Noxians were blights upon the earth. Nasus could only sit down and sigh. "This is going to be a complete and utter disaster." He thought to himself.

**Younger Team Meeting**

On the other side of the Institute, the younger siblings: Lux, Draven, Morgana, and Cassiopeia, had all met to discuss their own strategies. Renekton, understandably, was not able to attend this meeting. Unlike their elder siblings, these champions simply sat down where they pleased. Lux stood up to be the moderator for their meeting. "Before we begin," she said. "We need to agree not to fight with each other. We need to work together in order to beat our older siblings. So we can't be bickering with each other simply because we're from different cities."

"Alright." Draven said, propping up his feet on a stool as he reclined into his chair.

"As you wish." Morgana said.

"Whatever." Cassiopeia said, looking at her nails.

Lux was actually surprised that they had all agreed. She stood there for a second, still rather nervous about speaking about strategies in front of two Noxians. Morgana was a semi-neutral party, and she had actually spoken to her on a few occasions. Finding her courage, she spoke up. "So, we first need to discuss who should take the middle lane. Any volunteers?" They all looked around the room, eventually everyone looked towards Morgana. They had all seen her in battle before. She decimated minions and champions alike with her dark magics when she was allowed to be by herself. She agreed.

"Okay, so next….who wants to go with Renekton?" No one answered. "The summoners will make sure he doesn't attack us, so all you have to worry about is not getting in his way, especially if he encounters his brother."  
"I'll do it," volunteered Cassiopeia. She wasn't really paying that much attention to the meeting itself, but she had overheard the bit about someone going with Renekton, and decided she might as well do something.

"Oh, okay…well, that leaves me and Draven for the bottom lane." She looked towards Draven for a sign of approval. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile, showing that he agreed to the plan.

"Well, alright then, let's go over what else we should worry about." The meeting lasted a little while longer, each champion going over their strengths and weaknesses. Lux and Draven were the only ones with official military training, but Morgana and Cassiopeia both knew their way around a battlefield just as well as any soldier. The meeting ended on an extremely positive note. All the champions left to go back to their rooms with an air of confidence around them.

"Wow," Lux thought to herself. "That went extremely well." She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of speaking in front of her teammates. Two were from her rival city, one was a fallen angel that commanded magics that could kill almost anything, and even the absent demigod intimidated her simply due to his rage. She knew she slipped up a few times during the meeting. Her voice would crack a little when Cassiopeia's tongue would flick out and taste the air, but near the end, she had grown accustomed to their different ways and learned a few things herself.

She hadn't realized how long she had been thinking until something poked her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Draven standing behind her. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Nervous?"

"A little, I've never had to face my brother in a League match before."

"Neither have I, but don't worry, we'll be the winners for sure."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked.

"Because you've got Draven on your side." He proceeded to take his axes from his back and spin them around, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Uh huh…well, we'll see tomorrow." She then turned to leave but was stopped by an axe hitting the wall beside her, no more than inches from her face. She quickly turned to yell at Draven, but he gave her an apologetic look before she could say anything.

"Before you go, I wanted to say I was impressed with how well you handled yourself."

"Huh?"

"In the meeting. I saw you cringe every time Cassi did that thing with her tongue." He had seen that? Lux had made certain that she did her best to try and hide any traces of nervousness. "I'll admit it's not easy talking to a group of people you normally associate as enemies. But you handled yourself like an expert."

"Oh, well…thanks." She was surprised at how…noble Draven was. His voice still held that arrogance that he was known for, but he did sound sincere when he gave her this comment.

"You're welcome. Now, we'd best get back to our rooms to get some shut eye." He proceeded to walk up and pry his axe from the wall. It had left a rather large gash in the wall, but the magics of the Institute quickly sprang to life and repaired the wall in a second. "I'd don't care who you are, that's cool." He smiled, and left.

Lux had been holding back a giggle from that comment, and when he left and was out of earshot, she let it go. As she made her way back to her room, she kept thinking about how her teammates were actually agreeing with one another and her. She also thought about Draven and his kind words to her. She had been raised to think that all Noxians were the scum of the earth and that she should never even speak to one…but Draven and Cassiopeia obviously weren't the scum of the earth that the Demacian military had raised her to believe.

"I wonder how Garen's meeting went…oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow and see what happens." She smiled as she stepped through the door to her room in the Institute. She had a good feeling about tomorrow.


	2. Welcome to Summoner's Rift

**Hi! Sorry this took awhile, but it took me forever to get the battle scenes just how I wanted. I hope you all enjoy it.  
P.S. Yay, updated their character list, so now Draven is on this story. :P Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

* * *

Lux awoke the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She quickly got up to answer it. An apprentice summoner stood in the doorway, looking rather nervous. "Hello, Miss Lux," he started. "I've been sent to tell you that you and your teammates are to meet your summoners today to talk about the match. So when you get the chance, please come to the 4th meeting room.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Lux said, giving him a smile. He nodded and quickly left. She watched him run down the hallway and turn a corner. She knew that apprentice summoners were often very nervous whenever they actually had to talk to champions. Most of the time they had no reason to be scared of most of the champions, although sometimes their nervousness was well placed if they had to discuss something with champions such as Shaco, Mordekaiser, or Dr. Mundo.

Lux quickly got dressed and left to go the meeting. When she got to the meeting room, she noticed that none of her teammates or even any summoners had arrived. "Perhaps they slept in?" She wondered, aloud. She decided to just wait in the room until someone showed up, but after about ten minutes she started getting very suspicious as to why her teammates weren't here. She got up to open the door to go look around, only for it to open as she reached for the handle. The door swung open, nearly hitting her face. In the doorway, stood Draven.

"Again, you almost hit me in the face with something!" Lux exclaimed.

"Where've you been?" he asked, disregarding her little outburst.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Our meeting's taking place down the hall; we've been waiting like half an hour for you. Did you get lost or something?"

"What? No, an apprentice summoner told me that this was our meeting room...although, he may have gotten it wrong, I suppose." Lux said looking down, obviously a little embarrassed.

"Hehe, don't worry about it." Draven said, giving her a pat on the back. "Come on, Draven'll escort you the rest of the way." He said this in an extremely playful tone, even offering his hand like a gentleman would do for a lady. Lux smiled and brushed his hand away making her way out the door with him.

The duo quickly made their way to the appropriate waiting room. Cassiopeia and Morgana were talking about nothing in particular when the two entered the room. "About time," Cassiopeia said. "We were afraid we would have to cancel the match because you disappeared."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lux apologized. She looked around the room before taking her seat. The room was almost exactly identical to the room they were in yesterday. On the table were some pastries and coffee that Morgana had made for them. Lux grabbed one and took a bit out of one, it was cold, but still tasted amazing. After a few more minutes of waiting, their summoners came in. The apprentice summoner that told Lux the wrong room was there, repeatedly mouthing "I'm sorry" to her.

"Good morning champions." One of the summoners finally said. "Today is the day of the match you've all been preparing for this entire week." The summoner went along with his speech about proper protocols in the League, about the trust between a summoner and a champion, and all sorts of things that they had all heard at least a hundred times over. Finally, the summoner ended his speech and introduced the champions to their respective summoners. After the brief introductions, all the summoners, except one, had left to go prepare for the summoning ritual. The champions all looked at the one remaining summoner, expecting him to say or do something.

"So…can we help you with something?" Draven asked.

"Umm, yes actually." The summoner said. "I'm the summoner that will be summoning Renekton in today's match. I needed to know if you all wanted to let me know anything I might need to focus on." Draven, Cassiopeia, and Morgana all turned to Lux to explain their strategies from yesterday.

"Oh, uhh, the only things you really have to make Renekton do are go with Cassiopeia and help us when need be." Lux answered. They really hadn't discussed what they should do with Renekton yesterday, seeing as he wasn't able to tell them what he could and couldn't do.

"Alright, thank you very much. The ritual will be ready in about an hour." The summoner gave a quick bow and left to join the other summoners.

"What're we supposed to do for an hour?" Morgana asked.

"I dunno about you, but I'm going to go take a nap." Cassiopeia said. She then proceeded to slither away to her room.

"I suppose I'll go see what I can do at my shop. I'll see you two later." Morgana then left, leaving Draven and Lux alone.

There was an awkward silence between the two left in the room. Neither of them said anything for about a minute or two. "I'm not really sure what I should talk about with him." Lux thought. "I mean, I shouldn't even be talking to him at all technically…but…he doesn't seem that bad. And if not for him, I would've looked more like an idiot if he hadn't gotten me out of that room. Wait…how'd he know I was in there?"

"Hey Draven," she asked. He looked suddenly at her, brought out of his daydream by one of them actually saying something.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How'd you know I was in that room?"

"Oh that." He said, starting to smile. "Remember that summoner who told you the wrong room?" She nodded. "Well when he got here, he realized that he had given you the wrong room number and was so embarrassed that he didn't want to go get you."

"Did he ask you to come get me?"

"Nope, he didn't ask anyone."

"Then, how'd you know to find me?"

"Simple, he told me."

"But you said…"

"I said he didn't ask anyone, but when the other summoners started to wonder where you had run off to they sent a bunch of them to go look. I volunteered to go and look too. When I got out of the room, he came up and told me where he thought you might be. And, lo and behold, there you were."

"Oh…well, that explains it." She giggled a little. "Thanks for coming to get me. I must've looked like a fool waiting in there by myself."

"Only a little." Lux playfully scowled at this, causing Draven to simply smile.

The pair continued to talk about random things for a while. Lux was still very wary of Draven, after all, he was still a Noxian. He could be trying to uncover secrets about Demacia…or something like that. Eventually, a summoner entered the room and told them that the match was going to happen in 10 minutes and that they should get ready immediately. The duo left with the summoner at once to get ready.

A short walk later, Lux and Draven met up with Morgana and Cassiopeia once again. Now the 4 of them were waiting in a large chamber waiting for their summoners to start the ritual. In the center of the floor was a large circle of magical runes and symbols, it gave a faint glow lighting some of the room.

"I've had enough waiting." Cassiopeia said impatiently. "When are we going to get this match started?"

"Soon I hope." Lux said. "Where's Renekton?"

"He's already being summoned." Morgana answered. "They can't keep him in these chambers like us, so they summon him to the Fields before us so he can't destroy anything. The same principle goes for Nocturne, Brand, and the Void monsters." Everyone nodded in understanding, impressed by her knowledge of how the League worked.

Soon after, the circle of runes started to glow more brightly, signaling that the match was about to begin. Knowing what to do now, the champions took their spots on the circle while the light grew brighter and brighter until it eventually enveloped all of them. When the light faded, there were now five of them standing atop a stone platform with runes carved into it. They all knew where they were now, and the voice they all heard simply did more to confirm this.

_"Welcome to Summoner's Rift."_

* * *

"Do we all remember our strategies?" Lux asked the group. All of them nodded, except Renekton who simply stood growling a little. "Alright then…good luck everyone." With that said they all bought their items and made their ways towards their lanes. She and Draven made their way down to the bottom lane and proceeded to hide in the brush, waiting for the minions to appear. They both waited in silence, watching to see which of the older siblings had come down to face them.

_"Minions have spawned."_

"Get ready." Draven said. Lux nodded and grasped her baton tightly. In but a few moments they would find out who they would have to fight. The mindless minions eventually made their way down to where Draven and Lux waited and began attacking the other team's minions. Lux prepared to fire off one of her trademark Lucent Singularities when she heard a rustle. Garen and Kayle made their presence known as they exited the brush to go attack the minions. Garen quickly began spinning around, cutting down minions as he sped along. Kayle's sword had erupted into flames, and she proceeded to throw the flames into another hoard of minions that had made their way down. Lux fired off the singularity at her brother, knowing that they'd have to get rid of him first. It traveled towards him at a steady pace before finally stopping in a predetermined spot Lux had picked. With a snap of her fingers it exploded, leaving Garen and Kayle covered in a brilliant light. Lux took a quick glance at Draven, already spinning one of his axes. They both nodded and dashed out of the brush towards their enemies.

* * *

Morgana made her way towards the middle lane after buying her items. She never liked going into brush when she had the mid lane, so she simply waited at the turret until the minions had spawned. As she waited, she made numerous arcane symbols in the air to both pass the time and prepare her spells.

"I bet I will have to face Nasus…oh well, I'll still get the chance to kill my sister once or twice at least." Morgana said, a wicked smile growing across her face.

"_Minions have spawned."_

She looked back to see the little things march their way towards her and past her to the middle of the field. She quickly followed after them preparing a spell along the way. As she had suspected Nasus had quickly appeared from the Fog of War with his minions. His staffed glowed with an unnatural green color as he struck down her minions. With a motion of her arms, the ground beneath them began to brown and rot. The ground itself seemed to liquefy and bubble. The minions that had accompanied Nasus quickly began to drop like flies. Knowing he was outnumbered, Nasus retreated. Morgana smiled as her game of Cat and Mouse had begun.

* * *

Cassiopeia slithered her way up the top lane with Renekton. They both went in the brush to wait for the minions. Cassiopeia lifted her hand and a snake formed out of nothing and wrapped itself around her wrist. She looked towards Renekton, who simply stood growling and breathing heavily. Occasionally he'd glance towards her, but not much else.

"_Minions have spawned."_

Cassiopeia heard some rustling in the brush next to them. She muttered something under her breath and a purple cloud appeared near them. She heard someone begin to cough and, quickly, she and Renekton went towards the sounds. Among the bushes were Darius and Katarina, both coughing violently due to Cassiopeia's poison cloud.

The pair saw her and Renekton approach and got ready to fight. Katarina threw a few knives at Renekton but he simply bounced them off his blade. Darius swung his axe at Cassiopeia, but she dodged it and started throwing snakes at him. They hissed violently in the air before making contact and biting down hard on Darius's exposed skin. He yelled in pain as Cassiopeia threw more at him. He spun around quickly with his axe, throwing off the snakes and hitting Cassiopeia. The hit knocked a lot out of her but she wasn't ready to give up yet. Katarina had retreated leaving Darius to deal with both of the scaly champions by himself. Cassiopeia put up another poison cloud and rushed towards Darius, claws at the ready. Renekton followed suit, screaming in rage along the way. They both hit Darius over and over as he violently coughed from the poison. When they were about to deal the final blow Darius was enveloped in a bright light and all they hit was air. They realized where he had gone and looked up to see him staggering towards his turret. Renekton began to chase him, but was stopped by Cassiopeia. He growled at her, but all she did was smile viscously as she watched Darius cough once more before collapsing.

"_Cassiopeia has drawn First Blood!"_

* * *

The battle continued on for roughly an hour or so. Each side had gained kills and destroyed turrets throughout the entire match, but both sides seemed adamant in winning. Both team seemed almost equal in terms of strength and ability. This match would continue even longer unless one side was completely vanquished first.

"_Blue team's turret has been destroyed."_

Darius cracked an evil smile as the turret collapsed around him. He and his teammates ran full force towards the enemy team's base. Lux was standing at the Inhibitor turret. She and her teammates were ready for them. The final strategy they had come up with would have to go into play here.

"I just hope we can pull it off…" Lux thought to herself as she looked towards the Fog of War, seeing nothing…yet. A wave of minions passed her and illuminated the Fog of War slightly. As they proceeded to engage the enemy minions, Lux saw the other team start to engage them. Renekton joined her at the turret and the pair went down towards the minions to start their plan.

Katarina was the first to see them approach, and she quickly alerted her team to their presence. Darius and Garen both went towards the pair first, with Katarina, Nasus, and Kayle following close behind. The five soon met the two solo champs and initiated a battle. Garen started his iconic spinning towards the two and Darius held his axe at the read and followed him.

"Just as planned." Lux said, giggling to herself. She released an orb of light that hit both Garen and Darius and it immobilized them for a few seconds. In these few seconds, Renekton charged forward towards them unleashing a blood curdling roar of rage. As he roared, he started to grow in size and his green scales became a grey color. Garen and Darius's immobilization had ended finally and they both tried to run away from Renekton. They almost were able to get away when Morgana appeared from the jungle and cast a spell that slowed them down as they were tethered to her by a line of purple energy. The two eventually started to feel sick and without warning they stopped, stunned, by Morgana's spell. Renekton came up to finish the job on both of them. With a swing of his weapon both soldiers fell.

"_Blue team Double Kill."_

During all this action, Kayle, Nasus, and Katarina went on the defensive, looking for the other two younger siblings while making their way back to their base. Katarina knew that her sister could immobilize them all with a look at this point. She and her teammates started to run away from Lux, Morgana, and the overgrown Renekton, only to find Draven and Cassiopeia waiting for them. Cassiopeia let out an ear piercing scream as her eyes started to glow brightly.

"Look away!" Katarina yelled, but she was too late. She looked away from the gaze but Kayle and Nasus both turned into stone from Cassiopeia's ferocious spell. Draven started spinning both of his axes and then threw them down the lane. They tore up the earth as they sped along towards Katarina and her now stone teammates. Katarina was able to dodge the axes, but her teammates instantly shattered from the impact.

"_Blue team Double Kill."_

The axes then suddenly switched direction and sped their way back towards Draven. Katarina had not anticipated this and took the full force of the return attack. By the time the axes returned to Draven, his teammates had caught up to Katarina and proceeded to gang up around her and attack. Katarina took blow after blow, until eventually she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She had teleported away with but a fraction of her original strength. She made her way towards her base, breathing a sigh of relief that she had managed to get away. However, she now felt something hot on her back. She turned to see a beam of red light aimed directly at her, and that was all she saw, because a beam of brilliant light soon followed afterwards, ending her.

"_Blue team has scored an Ace."_

"GO!" Lux yelled. She and her teammates raced towards the enemy base. She knew they only had about 30 seconds until both her brother and Darius would return to the platform. She and her teammates cut down waves of minions and quickly disposed of the tower outside the inhibitor.

"_Purple team's turret has been destroyed."_

Killing more minions along the way, the group approached the purple inhibitor and destroyed it as well.

"_Purple team's inhibitor has been destroyed."_

Another wave of their minions soon approached the enemy base. The group followed them to the two towers that guarded the purple Nexus.

"We're so close, just a little more." Lux said to her teammates. They approached one of the towers and began to attack it. It quickly fell from the combined efforts of the five of them.

"_Purple team's turret has been destroyed."_

Lux glanced up to see two bright lights and three dim lights on the platform. Her brother and Darius were about to revive and come attack them. She guessed they had around ten seconds until that time. She focused her attention back on the second tower, quickly destroying it as well.

"_Purple team's turret has been destroyed."_

This was it, the moment of truth. Lux and her teammates started to attack the massive Nexus before them. Purple team minions soon poured out of it, but were soon killed by Morgana's and Lux's spells. They kept attacking it; over and over again they attacked until cracks started to form on it. A familiar sound alerted them that Garen and Darius had both arrived and ran down to confront them.

"Just keep attacking!" Lux yelled. She kept throwing her light beams at the thing, hoping it would fall soon. The familiar sound rang out again, alerting them that Kayle and Nasus had been revived. Another few seconds and Katarina would join them.

Lux saw Garen begin to spin towards them, with Darius following soon behind. Nasus and Kayle joined them as well. Nasus had grown in size similar to what Renekton had done mere minutes ago. Kayle's sword burned with holy fires that she threw at Lux and her teammates.

"Why won't this damn thing fall?" Lux screamed. As she said that, there was a loud crack. The minions from both sides stopped attacking each other and simply stood there. Everyone glanced around in confusion, and then they realized it. The purple Nexus had begun to glow brightly, with energy spilling out of it. The large crystal on top cracked even more before eventually exploding.

"_Blue team Victory!"_


	3. Celebration

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while, but my classes have started and free time is hard to come by. I still will update this, but there's no valid schedule as to when it shall update. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

After the purple Nexus was destroyed, both teams were enveloped in another light that summoned them back to the Institute of War. The younger siblings, minus Renekton, arrived in the same chamber they had been in right before the match. They each looked at each other, waiting for one of them to say something and break the silence.

"Aww yeah!" Draven shouted, his voice echoed off the walls of the large chamber. The girls present laughed at the spectacle, with Draven joining in not soon afterwards. The four of them left the summoning chamber together with smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe we won." Lux said.  
"Better believe it," Draven said. "You and your strategies are what helped us the most." Morgana and Cassiopeia nodded at this.

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"Hmm…maybe." Draven teased. Lux playfully hit him after this, laughing along with Morgana and Cassiopeia.

The group continued down the long corridors of the Institute, commenting on each other's performances on the Fields, and offering advice as to how to better improve future battles. Even Lux timed in once or twice to give some advice.

"They're not so bad," Lux thought to herself. "A little rough around the edges, but who isn't."

_"Noxus and every person who lives inside it are evil! Do I make myself clear soldier!?"_

_"Y-yes…sir…"_

"Hey, you okay?" a voice said. Lux raised her head to see that Draven, Morgana, and Cassiopeia had stopped and were all looking at her. Each wore of face of concern mixed with curiosity.

"Oh yeah," Lux started. "I'm fine; I've just got a little headache. She couldn't determine which one of them had asked if she was okay. They all accepted this answer and continued on towards their destination.

"What was that?" Lux thought to herself. "It felt like my mind went blank for a second, and then my head started hurting." Lux shrugged it off as nothing and continued walking with the group.

When they got near the main hall of the Institute, they all heard people talking. They turned the corner to find a large group of summoners and champions, which started clapping and cheering as soon as they noticed the group that had just arrived. Lux noticed that her brother, Darius, Katarina, and Nasus were there as well, clapping along with the others.

"I wonder where Kayle went." Lux thought, looking around for her. As she was looking around, Draven went up to the front of the group and started yelling something as he took his axes out and started to juggle them. This caused the crowd to cheer even louder. Lux noticed Darius put his hand on his face at the spectacle, but continued on smiling regardless. Draven finished his performance by catching his axes and bowing at his audience. He signaled for the girls to join him, and they all went up and bowed as well. The crowed clapped even louder.

"I see why Draven likes being in the spotlight all the time." Lux thought to herself. The group rose up and the crowd's clapping soon stopped. The group said their farewells and departed to their own rooms to rest up. Darius and Katarina accompanied their respective siblings to their rooms talking along the way. The crowd dissipated soon after, leaving Lux alone in the grand entrance hall. She looked around, hoping that perhaps Garen was going to escort her back as well, but he had vanished as well.

"Oh well," Lux said to herself. "Maybe he had something important to do. Yeah…that's probably it." She looked around one final time for him before deciding to head on back to her room. She arrived soon enough and went in. The rooms at the Institute could be magically altered should a champion either want more space to do something, or less space if the so desired. The rooms could be as simple as a small apartment, or something much grander. Each room contained a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room area. Lux's room was clean and organized, but lacked originality. She spent much time in the Institute, but never could decide what she wanted to do to decorate, so the walls remained white and bland, the kitchen and bathroom were always clean, and her bedroom was always organized.

"It reminds me of my dorm room at the Academy." She said aloud. "I simply must do something with this place." She decided to put it off till later and went into her bedroom to take a nap. She took off her armor and slipped into her pajamas, even though it was still early in the day. The pajamas were a light blue and had clouds all over them. She crept into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Break**

Lux was awoken for the second time today by a knocking at her door. She looked towards the clock on her desk which read 9:00. Lux groaned, not wanting to get up. The knocking continued, this time the knocks were louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lux said as she made her ways towards the front door. Still a bit groggy from the sudden wake up call, she opened the door. The light that came from the hallway blinded her for a bit and made her unable to see her guest for a few seconds.

"Nice PJs," said a familiar voice. Lux's eyes finally adjusted to see Draven standing in her doorway. Her eyes widened and her face became a bright red color. He just laughed at her and smiled.

"What do you want Draven?" Lux said, rather annoyed.

"I'm here to collect you, yet again."

"Collect me? For what?"

"Our party of course, but you can't go in that." After saying this, Draven turned her around and pushed her into her room and told her to go change into something suitable. Shocked, and slightly confused, Lux went to her closet and began looking for a good outfit, but then she quickly realized how…odd the situation was.

"There's a Noxian guy in my room," she said to herself. "He's probably rooting around through my stuff, trying to find secrets and information." She went to her door and cracked it open slightly to see what Draven was doing. She was surprised to see him simply sitting on her couch and looking bored. Not knowing what to do now, she went and got her outfit for the party. She eventually settled on a white dress that had a red ribbon on it. She got on some white boots and went outside her bedroom to meet Draven, he was still sitting there, still looking bored. He looked up to see her outfit and smiled.

"There's way too much white in this room." Draven said. "You need to spice up this place a bit, it's WAY too boring."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure what I want to do with it."

"Well, you can worry about that later." With that said, Draven quickly got up, grabbed Lux's hand and proceeded to almost drag her out her door and down towards the Noxian champions rooms. Lux was worried that someone from Demacia might see them, but they didn't pass anyone the entire trip, so she relaxed a little bit.

"If Garen, Jarvan, or even Zin Xhao saw me let a Noxian champion in my room and then leave with him, I'd never hear the end of it." Lux thought. She hoped that most of them had fallen asleep already, or had other duties to attend to. "I hope this party's worth the trouble I could possibly get in."

Draven continued to lead Lux throughout the Institute towards the Noxian rooms. Understandably, the Noxian and Demacian champions' rooms were on opposite sides of the Institute. This way, the Demacians and Noxians might reduce hostilities inside the Institute, however, this did not stop them from butting head whenever the met elsewhere. Regardless, the distance between the cities' champions living quarters did help some.

After a few minutes of walking, the pair eventually entered the Noxian side of the Institute. The walls were far darker and the decorations had various shades of red and purples to accent them. Draven led her around a corner and they finally arrived at what Lux could only guess was Draven's room. He opened it and showed an extravagant room that had numerous decorations littering the walls and giving the room a very warm glow.

"Maybe I should fix my decorating problem soon after all…"

The pair entered and Draven led her to the living room where they found Morgana and Cassiopeia. The table in the middle of the room had numerous snacks and foods for them to eat. Lux now only realized how hungry she was. It had been many hours since she had last eaten.

In the middle of the table was a very large cake that Lux had guessed Morgana had made. On the separate cake layers were little sugar copies of the champions who had participated in the match earlier. She smiled at it and quickly found herself. She confirmed her suspicion that Morgana had made the cake due to the very noticeable quality difference between Kayle's copy compared to the rest of the champions. It looked very sloppy, as if though Morgana only put it on there simply because she had to fill in the empty spot on the cake, which wasn't too far from the truth probably.

"Wow," Lux said. "This is amazing Morgana. Can we eat some now?"

"Thank you," Morgana said. "And yes we can."

"We were waiting on you to get here…again." Cassiopeia added. The comment sounded slightly mean, but it was obvious that she was merely kidding with her.

Wasting no time, Lux cut off a piece of cake and got other various foods to fill her empty stomach. The other champs joined her soon after, and eventually they had all gotten a good deal of the food eaten. Draven even got a bottle of wine from his kitchen, and now the four of them were sharing it.

"So, is this just a party for us, or are the others gonna join us?" Lux asked.

"They were supposed to, but I think some things came up and they had to go back to Noxus." Draven answered. "Oh and I think Kayle's still sulking about losing to her little sister." At the mention of her sister, Morgana scowled a bit, but simply kept sipping her wine.

"Garen and Nasus were invited as well, but I guess they couldn't come either." Draven said. "Oh well, more food for us." He got up and fixed himself another plate of food. "You want any more Lux?"

"No thanks," Lux said. Draven shrugged and asked the other girls.

Even though she felt very welcome, Lux couldn't help but feel very out of place. She was in a Noxian room, surrounded by Noxian champions, and eating and drinking Noxian food. By merely associating herself with these people she was walking on a very thin line of Demacian law. However, Lux didn't really care about that, after all no one had seen her accompany Draven to his room. So she relaxed a bit more and just enjoyed the time she had to spend.

The group continued talking for a while about various things, laughing and having a grand time. Almost all the food had been consumed and the bottle of wine had been completely drained. Morgana and Cassiopeia decided to leave and promised Draven that they'd help clean up tomorrow. Morgana had to help Cassiopeia "walk" to her room as she was far too drunk to get there on her own.

"I'll see you later everyone!" Cassiopeia said, giggling as she did so. Her movements were erratic and random, her tail flicked around, and she had a big goofy grin on her face.

"I'll get her to her room." Morgana said. "I'll come by tomorrow and help you clean up." Draven thanked her and she began guiding Cassiopeia out the door.

Lux decided that she probably should go too, but as she got up the world started spinning. She sat back down and held onto the couch hoping that her vision would steady. She heard Draven laughing at her.

"First time drinking?" he asked.

"No…but it has been a while since I have." Lux answered. She laid down on the couch and hoped that she'd be able to go soon, but that didn't seem likely because she now felt rather sick.

"You can stay here if you want."

"I dunno…"

"What's worse, stumbling through the Institute drunk out of your mind, or staying the night at a Noxian champion's room?"

"Both sound perfectly horrible at this point." She went silent, considering the pros and cons of both situations. "I guess I'll stay here." After all she didn't exactly know how to get back to her room from her anyway.

"Alright." Draven left the living room and returned with a pillow and blanket. Lux took off her boots and set them aside. She then took the blanket and pillow and got comfortable on the couch. She thanked him and he turned to go to his own room. She scanned the room one final time, noticing a door that she didn't notice during the party. Although she was curious as to what it led to, she was far too tired to try and fell asleep.

* * *

**Scandalous.**


	4. Remember?

**Hey everyone! I found some time to write so here it is! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it explores some of the darker sides of character's pasts, at least the way I think they are. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Lux woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned as she sat up on the couch and put her hands on her head in an attempt to ease the pain. Luckily, the room was rather dark and was very silent, so there were no other things to cause her headache to worsen. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them with her eyes shut. She didn't feel like doing anything today.

Eventually, she opened her eyes again to look around the room to pass the time. On the walls were various decorations that drew the eyes attention from one spot to another constantly. Her headache worsened from all the "loud" colors of the wall's decorations, so she looked elsewhere in the room. Draven's kitchen was done with a black and red color scheme. Everything looked very clean, which surprised Lux a bit. She had always assumed that everything from Noxus was a filthy, vile thing that should be shunned…however; she now was starting to doubt all these claims.

"I'm so confused," Lux thought to herself. "I've always been taught that everything from Noxus was evil, and that I should always hate it. For years I've hated them, shunned them, I wouldn't even look at any of them…but now…I feel as if though I've been lied to." Lux actually started to tear up now. "I don't know what to think anymore…" She decided to try and lie back down and try to sleep some more, but she couldn't fall asleep again.

She let her eyes wander again, trying to avoid the "loud" decorations. Eventually her eyes landed upon the door she noticed before she went to bed last night. She simply stared at it, curious as to what laid beyond it. She made it a point to ask Draven about it whenever he woke up.

As she stared, another thing close by the door caught her eye. It was a table, very plain in appearance compared to everything else in the room. On top of the table were two pictures in frames; however the room was too dark for her to see what the pictures were of. She raised her finger and waved it around a bit, and a small ball of light appeared in front of her. She instantly regretted her decision as her headache grew in intensity tenfold from the sudden bright light. She waved her hand and the ball vanished. Her headache now hurt even worse than before.

"Oww…stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said to herself. She shut her eyes and buried her face in her pillow, trying to ignore the pain as much as she could. She didn't know how long she laid in the pillow, but her headache eventually softened and she raised her head again. She looked at the table again and this time stood up, a bit unsteadily at first, and made her way over to it. She picked up on of them and brought it into a more lit area. In the picture were two boys, they couldn't be any older than 10 years old. Both of them were smiling, one simply smirking, the other had a very large grin on his face. She picked up the other picture and saw Draven and Darius in the picture smiling the exact same way as the other two boys were in the other picture.

"Is this Draven and Darius when they were younger?" She continued to look at the two pictures for a long time, comparing both of them side by side. The sound of a door opening broke her out of her trance. She quickly put the pictures back on the table and ran back to the couch. She lied down and covered herself up and pretended to sleep. She peeked through the covers to see Draven emerge from the dark hallway. He was dressed in only his underwear, which clung rather closely to him. She couldn't help but admire his body a bit. He was muscular, but not too much to wear it looked unnatural. He had muscles in all the right places for his build. His hair was down, and it actually looked kinda nice. She had gotten so used to seeing his hair styled up like it usually was that it was refreshing to see a change.

Draven yawned and stretched in the hallway. He made his way towards the kitchen and got a glass of water and chugged it down quickly. He then began to walk back to his room, but stopped suddenly at the table. He looked down at the pictures for a long time, not saying anything.

"How long have you been up?" he said aloud. She didn't answer him. "Oh come on, I know you're up." He turned around and looked straight at her, not buying her act for a second.

"I don't know maybe an hour?" She rose up after saying this. "How'd you know I was up?"

He pointed towards the two pictures and didn't say anything. Not getting what he meant she simply started at them trying to determine what she had done to tip him off. After about a minute she still couldn't see anything wrong with them and shrugged.

"I always keep this picture of me and Darius when we were kids over here." He picked up the picture of them as children and swapped places with the other picture. She had incorrectly placed them in the wrong order on the table. "They're also not aligned right." He began to try and line them up precisely on the table. Lux was very surprised at his insistence to keep the pictures in a precise order. She didn't understand the importance of them.

"They're just pictures." She thought to herself. "I don't see what's so important about them." Her own family barely had any pictures in their house. There were a few of her and Garen as children, but they never really held any importance to her. She remembered there was one picture where she was about 4 years old hugging Garen. In the picture, both of them were smiling as they embraced each other. Other than that picture, Lux couldn't remember a time where they had both been smiling together. She looked back up at Draven who was still trying to fix the pictures. She then noticed the door again.

"Hey Draven," she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered, but he didn't look back at her.

"What's through that door?" He turned back to look at her and she pointed to the door beside the table. He turned back to look at it and went back to fixing the pictures.

"Darius's room." He said.

"Huh? You mean you're rooms are connected?"

"Yep." He didn't say anything after this. He finally finished arranging the pictures the way he wanted and rose up and stretched again. "So how're you doing this morning?"

"I've got a bit of a headache." She then put her hands on her head again. She heard him chuckle a bit. He walked over to a section of the wall and flipped a switch. The room instantly became lit and her headache grew worse.

"Sorry bout that, but I have to see."

"It's okay." She shut her eyes to try and ease the throbbing in her head. She heard Draven walk back towards the hallway and heard another door open. It was silent for a moment and then she heard a toilet flush and some water running. He came out and went further down the hallway and she heard another door shut. "He must be changing into something."

She sat on the couch for a few minutes more and started to nod off a bit. She was still very tired from last night, and the headache wasn't helping at all. She heard Draven's door open and opened her eyes a bit to see him dressed in an outfit that resembled his usual ensemble, but this one covered his chest a bit more. He still wore his hair down, but it was combed down a bit now. He went into his kitchen and got another glass of water, only this time he brought it to Lux.

"You need to get re-hydrated, or your headache's only going to get worse." He said to her. She took the glass and sipped it a bit. "I didn't poison it." She laughed a bit and took a big gulp. "There ya go."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sat down beside her and laid his head back.

"Why is Darius's room connected to yours?"

"When I joined the League, both me and him requested that our rooms be connected in case we needed to get to each other."

"But why?"

"Whadda mean?" He looked at her slightly confused.

"I mean…you could just walk to his room if you wanted to see him…right?"

Draven didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Lux was afraid that she had offended him somehow. "You don't understand Miss Crownguard, we're all either of us has. And now that Darius is Swain's right hand man, we barely get to see each other." He looked very sad after saying this. "We're not all as privileged to live as you have…"

Now Lux felt very bad for bringing up her confusion into the conversation. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, you didn't. It's just hard to be without him for a long time after we've practically spent our whole lives together. I was really hoping he'd show up last night, and when he didn't I got kinda depressed after I went to bed."

"Draven…you don't have any parents, do you?"

"Nope. We grew up on the streets by ourselves. Darius had to protect me a lot. I wasn't as…skilled as I am now. Gosh, that seems so long ago."

* * *

_"Darius, I'm cold." Draven said to his brother. Darius looked towards his brother. He was shivering a lot, the poor excuse for clothes they had managed to find barely kept any heat during the cold winter nights. He scooted closer to his brother and wrapped him more tightly in the blanket they had found earlier that day._

_"You need to be strong Draven." Darius said to his brother. "Noxus values the strong, and we have to be stronger than anyone else." Draven simply shook more, but the blanket and the closeness of Darius calmed him down a bit. "When we get older we're gonna join the Army and become the best of the best. Understand?" Draven shook his head in response. "Good, now sleep tight, we have a lot to do tomorrow." _

* * *

Draven finished telling his story to Lux and turned to see her response. He was very surprised when he saw that she was starting to sob loudly. "Woah, don't start crying on me!"

"But I didn't know," Lux cried. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you think of bad memories." She used the sleeve of her outfit to wipe away her tears, and looked back at Draven who was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded. "Alright…your turn." He smiled at her.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, I just practically spilled my guts out to you. The least you can do is return the favor. I know Demacia can't be golden buildings and a sense of righteous justice all the time."

"You have no idea." Lux pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. "As I'm sure you know by now, I'm the youngest person to ever join the Demacian military. What you don't know, is that it wasn't my choice to join." She looked down as she recalled that day with perfect clarity.

* * *

_"MOMMY! DADDY! Don't let them take me!" Lux screamed. Neither of her parents even turned their heads to acknowledge her. The two men that had come to collect her grabbed her by her arms but she slipped out of their grasp with ease and tried to run back to her room. One of the men grabbed her legs and she fell. They began to try and drag her out of the house, but she held onto the floor with her life, screaming the whole time. Her fingernails split and blood poured out of them and spilled onto the floor. Not a lot of it, but enough to leave a visible trail where she clawed at the floor._

_The men eventually succeeded in getting her out of the house and into the carriage that was just outside. She kicked and screamed until they sat her down inside. Then she simply began to cry. Loud sobs, followed by terrified whimpering echoed from the carriage as it made its way towards the Demacian Recruiting Center. What had she done to deserve this? Sure every citizen serves in the military, but she thought she wouldn't have to for another few years. She'd have been ready then, she'd have been more confident, but she would never have that chance to be ready. Her time was now, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing except sit and wait for the carriage to stop rolling and open its doors to her new "home."_

* * *

"Dang, that's pretty harsh." Draven said. "Neither me or Darius could enter the military until we were at least 18."

"Yeah…I'm starting to doubt whether it's worth it to fight for Demacia." Draven didn't know how to answer this statement so he stayed quiet.

"So…what'd Garen have to say about that?"

"He was already in the military. I think I only saw him once during my entire stay there. He didn't even look at me when I called his name. I try to talk to him now, but he always runs off whenever I try to get his attention."

"What about your…parents?"

"I don't talk to them at all these days."

"Not even for the holidays?"

"I hardly ever go "home" for the holidays. I have an apartment in Demacia. I stay there whenever I have to go back. I don't know if I can ever go back into that house and face them."

Draven nodded in understanding. "Well this certainly has been a very interesting conversation."

"Yep. You're the first person I've ever told that to."

"Same here."

They both fell silent for a moment, but the silence was broken by the sound of both their stomachs growling. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Draven got up to make "breakfast" for them even though it was now late in the afternoon. Lux followed him, her headache no longer bothering her and helped him.

* * *

Morgana showed up a few minutes after the two finished eating to help them clean up the mess from the party. With the three of them working together they got the job done in no time at all. Morgana left as quickly as she had arrived, saying something about how she had to take care of a large order of cupcakes or something like that.

"Thanks Morgana!" Draven said to her as she left. "Well, that didn't take long at all."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that we got done so quickly." Lux looked around the room a bit more now, her headache had long since passed, so she could now enjoy the various decorations on the walls.

"So, when should you be getting back to your room?" Draven asked. "It's already about 4:00."

"Wow, it's that late already?" Draven pointed to a clock on the wall, and sure enough the hands showed the time was indeed 4:00.

"Not that I don't mind having company, but you should probably get back before one of your Demacian "friends" realize you've been gone." He even made finger quotations when he said the word friends. Lux giggled at it.

"Can you show me how to get to the main hall from here? I can get back to my room from there, without anyone getting suspicious about where I've been."

"Of course, we don't want your reputation getting soiled now do we?" He gave a big smile to her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm done, I promise." He led her out his room and walked with her down numerous corridors until eventually they made it to the main hall of the Institute.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, we should meet up more often." He gave her smile and she gave him one in return. They both parted ways and made their way back to their own rooms.

"Well…that was certainly and enlightening visit." Lux thought to herself as she walked towards the Demacian rooms. I didn't know that Draven could be so emotional about something. He and Darius are so close…I wish I could be that way with Garen." She looked down sad for a moment before looking back up with a look of confidence. "Well then I'll make certain that me and Garen get that close."

"I can do it!" she said aloud.

"There you are," Said a voice that came right beside her. She yelled at the sudden voice and turned to face it. She came face to face with Galio who was simply sitting in one spot looking at her. She hadn't noticed him at all during her walk, and she felt kinda bad that she thought he was simply a new piece of decoration the League had gotten.

"You scared me, Galio." Lux said, catching her breath.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. So, what did you want?"

"Oh yes. I wanted to congratulate you on your victory yesterday. I went and knocked on your door this morning but you didn't answer. I assumed you simply wanted to sleep in, so I left and tried again a few minutes ago and you still didn't answer. I've been sitting in this one spot all day Miss Lux, where've you been?"

"Oh…uhh…" Lux didn't know what to tell him. He had a clear vantage point of her room and he would've seen if she came out of it. She didn't want to tell him that she simply partied with Noxians all night; he'd probably take her to go see Jarvan or Xin Zhao then. She couldn't tell him the truth, but he might realize if she was lying.

"I went to a party," she said finally. "Morgana opened her shop really early so we could eat in there." She hoped he would buy it.

"Oh, alright. Well, congratulations anyways."

"Thank you Galio." He gave her a slight bow then brought his massive wings up and flapped them. He lifted off the ground a few inches and began to fly away from Lux.

Lux gave a massive sigh of relief. "I hope he doesn't go ask someone if we were really there this morning." She continued to her room, hoping she wouldn't encounter anyone else that might question where she had been. Luckily, she made it to her room with no other encounters. She opened her door to an unexpected surprise.

"Ohh, hello Lux."

"H-hi Garen…" What was he doing here?

* * *

**If you wonder what Draven's hair looks like down, I suggest looking on DeviantArt. There's a few pictures that make it look really awesome. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	5. Promises

**Hi everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating in a while. College classes, tests, homework, other popular author excuses, etc. I'm going to try and continue this on a much more regular basis, but don't hold your breath. I'm also gonna start working on a few more League stories. (Hopefully) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"H-hi Garen…" Lux managed to utter out. "Uh…what're you doing here? How'd you even get in?" He didn't answer her. He motioned her to sit down on the couch. She nodded and went to go sit down, while Garen went to get a chair from the kitchen. He got one and sat down in front of her.

"A Summoner let me in," Garen began. "I said that it was important that I talk to you immediately and he didn't argue."

"What'd you want to talk about?" Garen sighed and looked away for a second. Lux grew very nervous now.

"Where have you been today?" He said, looking back up. "You weren't in your room this morning and…" He started to hesitate. "There've been rumors that you've been places you shouldn't be."

"Like where?" Lux was more scared that nervous now. She guessed that someone must've seen her either on her way to Draven's room last night, or on her way back to her own room a few minutes ago.

"Well," he started. "They say you were seen last night around the Noxian section of the Institute."  
"Who are 'They?'" Lux interrupted. She wanted to know who exactly had seen her because she had made certain that no one had seen her or Draven.

"Umm, well…Galio's one for certain, I think Shyvana said she saw you out of your room last night, and Poppy reported that she saw you in the Main Hall heading towards the Noxus side of the Institute."  
"Well that's just perfect," Lux thought to herself. "I thought no one had seen us."

"So…what were you doing there Lux?" Garen asked her, with a hint of concern in his voice. She didn't answer. She could only imagine what he could be thinking at this moment. She could see herself being shunned and exiled from Demacia, left alone to wander the world, all because she went to go have a little fun.

Wait, what was she thinking? She's a smart girl; she could find a way out of this. Let's see, perhaps she could tell him the same thing she told Galio, and then whenever he left she could go see Morgana and ask her to back up her claim. Her bakery in the Institute was on the way to the Noxus side of the building. She didn't want to lie to Garen, but saving herself at this moment was far more important.

"I went to a party." She said.

"A party?" Garen looked to the side and thought intently, as if though he were trying to remember something vital. "Oh yeah, I was invited to a party last night, but His Majesty had asked me to assist him with something, so I couldn't make it."  
Damn! She had forgotten that he had been invited as well. She groaned inwardly, not knowing what to do now.

"So, where was the party at?" Garen asked. "I don't remember the location I was told whenever I was first invited."

"It was at…Morgana's bakery." She hoped he'd believe her. If he didn't she wouldn't have any choice but to confess where she had been.

"Oh…well that makes sense." Yes! He had bought it. "But, where were you this morning?" For about the third time since she woke up, she groaned inwardly again.

"I didn't have anything to do this morning, so I took a walk." She said with confidence.

"But Galio said he knocked on your door this morning."

"I left early in the morning." She insisted.

"You had to have done something else."

"Why?"

"It's getting late in the evening already, you can't have just taken a walk all day."

"Well, I had other things to do."

"But you just said you didn't have anything to do."

"That was this morning."

"Then what did you do all day?"

Lux had grown very annoyed at being interrogated by her brother. "You know, why do you care all of a sudden?" she said, her annoyance prevalent in her voice.

Her outburst stunned Garen slightly. "W-what?" he questioned.

"Why now do you care what I've been doing? You've practically ignored me my whole life. Why now do you care?" She had grown very angry by this point. She was throwing her arms around for emphasis as she spoke. "Did 'His Majesty' send you? Does he suspect me of treason or something?"

"What? No, of course not. Please Lux, let me explain."

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Get out." She was tired of being questioned for doing nothing.

"Lux, please let me expl-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Garen lowered his head, knowing that he had lost this battle. He got up, nodded to his sister, and quietly left. Lux watched him go until the door clicked shut. She waited a few seconds before collapsing in tears on her couch. She hadn't wanted to yell at her brother like that, especially after she had vowed outside to attempt to get closer to him. Needless to say, yelling at him for no reason was not a step in the right direction.

She finished crying and wiped away her tears. Not having anything else to do, she got up and went to go take a shower. Hopefully she'd feel a bit better after she freshened up a bit. As she started to undress, she couldn't help but think of what could happen in the next few hours. Most likely, Garen was going to go report to someone, probably Jarvan. Those two had been partners in crime since they were children. He'd take everything Garen would say to heart, and act upon it accordingly.

She got fully undressed and turned on the water. After twisting the knobs back and forth a bit, she found an agreeable temperature and stepped in. The warm water felt good, it helped her to forget about the world for a moment. Maybe everything would work out….maybe.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Lux, Draven turned and began to walk back towards his own room. He took his time getting back as he had nothing too important to do today. He walked calmly down the corridors of the Noxus part of the Institute, taking in the interior design of it all. The halls were decorated with curtains of dark purples with gold trimming. It gave the hall a very royal feel to it.

Draven made it back to his room and went inside. He sat down on his couch and sighed. He was tired, even though he had gotten a good night's sleep. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. The room was silent, but he was used to it being so. Whenever he wasn't entertaining a guest, it was always dead silent in his room. He started to doze off when the sound of a door opening made him stir and look forward suddenly.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I just got back."

"Ah, alright."

"So, what've you been up to big brother 'o mine?"

Darius walked in and closed the door behind him. He was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt that allowed him to show off his arm muscles and some black pants with boots. Scars from past battles were littered all over his exposed skin, proving that he was no stranger to combat. He sat next to his brother on the couch and faced him.

"Swain wished for me to consult with him regarding an urgent matter."

"Ah, I see."

Both brothers remained silent for a moment. Darius cleared his throat to break the silence a bit.

"I'm sorry." Darius said finally.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draven asked, slightly confused.

"For missing the party last night."

"Oh, that, don't worry about it."

"No, I know you really wanted me to be there and I am very sorry." Darius looked down and sighed. "I know we haven't got to spend much time together as of late, but Swain needs me and Noxus needs Swain."

Ever since he had first met him, Draven never liked Swain. He now had even more reason to dislike the man. He would never admit it out loud, but he always felt uneasy whenever Swain was nearby. The lower part of his face was always covered and he almost never expressed any emotions, at least none that he could see. It didn't help that his damn bird was always around as well. He had caught it more than a few times staring at him, before it would caw loudly at him. He'd love to just throw an axe at it and pin it to the wall. That'd certainly make Swain express a whole variety of emotions.

"I know, but…I really wish he'd give you a break sometime." Draven said. It had been weeks since he and his brother had actually had some time to themselves. Darius was always either in Noxus helping Swain, in a League match, or resting from the combined stress of the two.

"I'm sure I'll get a few days to myself eventually. Then we can spend some time together, okay?" Darius looked at his brother and smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that only Draven and a very few select others were ever granted to see from Darius.

"Hmm…alright." Draven, in return, gave his big toothy grin at his brother, and they both started laughing.

"So who showed up last night?" Darius asked. "I had heard it was here, but I remember it was supposed to be at Morgana's bakery."

"Yeah, it was supposed to, but since only three people were able to show, we moved it here. There was me, Morgana, Cassi, and…." Only just now Draven realized how much "trouble" he could get into for having a Demacian in his room. He wasn't too worried about anyone else from Noxus really saying something about it, but it would be awkward to talk about it…especially in front of Darius.

"And who?" Darius asked. Draven hadn't realized he had gone silent for a few seconds. He thought for a second about how he could best tell his brother about Lux. He knew he'd have to leave out the part about her staying the night.

"And…Lux." Draven said finally.

Darius paused for a second then looked his brother directly in the eyes. "Who?"

"You heard me; the last time I looked you had ears."

Darius frowned, obviously not amused at Draven's attempt at humor.

"Aw come on, don't give me that look." Draven said. "She ain't as bad as you think, and I didn't want her to feel left out."

Darius sighed and put his hand on his face. "Did anyone see you?"

"Hmm…I dunno. I didn't really check."

"If you wish to associate yourself with Demacians…that's your business, but please try to be more careful next time. I don't want rumors flying around about you."

"Aw, don't worry about me so much."

"I can't help it. You're still my little brother." Darius teased as he smiled. They both laughed again. "Well, I gotta get some sleep. I have to go back to Noxus tomorrow morning. We'll spend some time together when I get back, I promise."

After giving Draven another smile, he left. After the door clicked shut, Draven sighed deeply. Darius had forgotten that he had made the same promise last time and the time before that. Draven knew that he was sincere in his promises, but with all the things that now happened in their lives it was easy to forget.

"Damn bird man…"

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, but I figured you all need a little something to appease you. Reviews are always appreciated and help inspire me to write more. Thank you all for waiting so patiently.**


End file.
